


Your Song

by marycecilyy



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycecilyy/pseuds/marycecilyy
Summary: “It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I’m not one of those who can easily hide.” She muttered and looked right at Priya’s beautiful orbs. Soon, an angelic voice continued, this time singing. “I don’t have much money, but, girl, if I did, I’d buy a big house where we both could live.”“Oh, honey…” Now, both of them were crying again.Candy convinces Priya to resign from Marina's case
Relationships: Candy/Priya (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 1





	Your Song

“Please, listen to me!” Candy pleaded, almost shouting. This wasn’t their first discussion about this issue, but it never got this intense. Normally they’d drop the subject and call it a day. However, the trial was getting closer and Priya didn’t change her mind, she needed to do something.

“Do you have any idea of what you’re asking me? Dropping this case right now would be the end of my relationship with Renata! She’s counting on me! “Counting on you to put an innocent man in jail! Is this what you want?! You always talked about justice, but this is not it.” As she didn’t get an answer, Candy continued “When will you be satisfied, huh? Will ruining Rayan’s life be enough? Is it worth it?”

“You have no proof of his innocence.” The brunette said it between teeth, her rage could be felt by anyone. She wasn’t the only furious one, though.

“And you have NO actual proof that he’s guilty!!!” 

“You…!” Priya turned around so she wouldn't look at her girlfriend’s eyes. If she stared at them for a second more, she’d drop her guard, and that was the last thing she wanted. “You don’t understand, you could never…”

“Then explain it!!!” Candy went to grab her arm, but changed her mind. She was so tired of all of this. “You don’t need to hide your feelings from me. I won’t judge you. Just… be sincere.”

Priya embraced herself, trying to shut the world out, but it didn’t work. She could see Candy’s eyes and hear her words repeating over and over in her mind. She just wanted it to be over. 

Suddenly, Candy heard a low hiccup. Surprised, she raised her head and saw her lover covering her face with her hands and sinking on her knees.

She had never seen Priya that helpless, her desperate sobs hurt like a million daggers.

“I-I… All I wanted… T-This was my opportunity!” She curved her back even more, resting her head on her thighs. Candy approached, hugging her from behind. The touch did barely nothing to calm the weeping girl.

“I know, my love. I know how much you wanted to be successful, to bring justice. I’ve been here with you for so many years, and will continue to do so. Just, please, do it in a way that will make you proud after it's done.” Candy kissed her shoulder and tightened the embrace. After a couple of minutes, she seemed to calm down for a bit.

“I don’t know if I can make it.” Priya whispered, defeated.

“Of course you can. You’ll just have to figure out new paths. You don’t need Renata, or anyone else to be successful. And… I know I’m not much. I don’t have money or influence, but...”

Priya felt arms let her go and looked over her shoulder to see Candy wiping off a tear that fell from her face. Finally, she turned around surprised to see her watery eyes. The girl let out a chuckle.

“It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I’m not one of those who can easily hide.” She muttered and looked right at Priya’s beautiful orbs. Soon, an angelic voice continued, this time singing. “I don’t have much money, but, girl, if I did, I’d buy a big house where we both could live.”

“Oh, honey…” Now, both of them were crying again. Candy managed to keep going, though.

“If I was a sculptress, but then again, no. Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show.” She grabbed her delicate hands and placed a kiss on them. “I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one's for you”

Another sob escaped from her as she smiled weakly to the girl she loved more than anything. 

“And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it’s done… I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words.” This time, the kiss was on her lips. They kept their foreheads touching, feeling each other’s presence.

“How wonderful life is while you’re in the world.” Priya hummed, looking at her sparkling eyes. They exchanged another loving kiss. “I love you, so, so much. Thank you.”

“Love you too, more than you can imagine.”


End file.
